A Trip Through Time
by Henri89340
Summary: The Marauders are sitting in the Great Hall when they get a visit from their future children.


1A/N: This is my first story. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters (except certain ones of my own creation). All characters in the Harry Potter series (including, sadly, Ron) belong to J. K. Rowling.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat in the great hall at lunch on one Saturday afternoon. It was the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts, and the four were all talking animatedly about exams, quidditch, and visiting over the summer. James was busy retelling the story of his greatest catch of the season, when suddenly a loud *_pop*_ was heard, and five figures fell out of the ceiling.

The first to stand had tousled, messy black hair, round-rimmed glasses, and green eyes to make an evergreen tree jealous. The stranger stooped to offer his hand to a girl who had fallen beside him. When she stood, the four noticed that she had large black eyes, long, curly black hair, a pale complexion, and ruby red lips. They reached to haul up a young man with no distinguishable appearance, as his face and hair kept changing, seemingly at will. Then up hopped a blond girl with blue eyes a tanned face, and pastel pink lips. Finally, the last figure to have fallen was helped up off the cold stone floor. The hair was shoulder length, straight, and so black the only color to describe was 'darker than raven'. The five stood in a straight line as a short man with white hair land gracefully on his feet beside them. This man the boys immediately new was Professor Flitwick.

"Excellent job all of you, but you need to work on your landing a bit,"he said, "Congratulations. You've successfully gone back twenty years in time, and therefore passed your exams at the top of the class."

The five, which looked to all be all about the age of sixteen, nodded in thanks, with small smiles on their faces.

"As a reward, you may stay here for a while longer. There are some people here you may enjoy meeting," and with that, he promptly disappeared.

The group looked around at all the faces staring at them, them the blond burst out laughing and screamed " Oh my goodness, Meagan! Your dad was even more of a dork in school than he is now!"

The girl with curly black hair shot her a look and scanned the room to find him, which she did. She went down off the sage to take the seat next to Sirius.

"Hi Dad!" she said excitedly.

"Hold up! You mean to tell me that you're my daughter from the future?"

"Yes. I am"

"Alright then," he said, as if he met his future daughter every few days, "Could you tell me who those four are?"

The others had followed her and had quietly taken seats at the Gryffindor table.

The blond quickly said, "I'm Hannah, Peter's Daughter."

The dark haired boy said, "I'm Harry. Potter's son"

The ever-changing boy said " I'm Teddy. Remus's son."

It was Peter who spoke. To the raven-haired girl he asked " And who are you?"

"I'm Sylvia. Snape's daughter."

For a minute, there was total silence. Then Remus did something no one had expected.

He called across the room, " Hey! Snape! Get over here!"

The greasy, dark haired boy seemed hesitant.

James then stood up. " We've called a truce! No tricks, I promise! It's important!"

Snape slowly removed himself from the slytherin table, and begrudgingly made his way to where the group was sitting, taking a seat beside Sylvia.

"What could possibly be so important you'd give up the chance to torture me?" inquired Snape, his voice thick with sarcasm.

It was Sylvia who answered. " I'm your daughter, and you five had better start getting along."

"Agreed," this from Teddy. "You all may have been famous for your misdeeds in this time, but in our time, the five of us rule the school."

"Also in our time, you're all friends. You'd better start now," Hannah threw in.

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry, "While we're not being badgered constantly, Meagan, did uncle Sirius ever decide what we're having for dinner once we get back?"

"No, he didn't."

"Wait," James said, "Why are you having dinner over at Sirius's house?"

"Because he lives there," all five of the children chimed in at once.

"But you're _my_ son! Did I miss something here?"

Meagan was forced by her own conscience to say the words that Harry could not.

**I know it wasn't long, but too bad. I'm new at this! Please review!** **And if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! Xoxo- Hannahkay!**


End file.
